


Love Game: On

by Anonymous



Series: Starker than Ever [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, College Student Peter Parker, Everyone is a good bro, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Identity Reveal, IronSpider is a good team, Light Drama, M/M, MMORPGs, Married in the Game, Mutual Pining, Supportive Avengers, and Tony is still Iron Man, and the other heroes, but in mmorpg, but peter is spider-man, gamers au, one of them thinks they're already dating irl, the avengers are game players, vigilantes and villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A conflict in the Avengers Team pushed Tony to recruit the rising rookie in the World Hero Rankings, Spider-Man. He didn't expect to fall in love with him, online and offline.At the same time, Peter is thrilled to have the invincible Iron Man of Avengers Team sending him sweet messages online while he's working as a new intern in the Tony Stark's lab.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Bruce Banner/Thor, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Stephen Strange, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Starker than Ever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154831
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silhouette (thiefless)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefless/gifts).



> im not a gamer, so that's out of the way. no beta we die like tony stark (no actual death in this fic). this is a feel good and marshmallow fic. inspired by a cnovel called "A Slight Smile is Very Charming" and the Avengers in xbox. some scenes were straight out of ca:cw.

Chapter 1

It all began when Peter Parker was merely a noob at eighteen, playing for six months in a popular MMORPG in the market called "Marvelous Champions of the Universe" or MCU, for short.

MCU is a record title-holder in five years since its debut as the game most played and number one in the market. It's widely known — not just only for the realistic 3D graphics and its theme where the players could choose to be either a Hero/Vigilante or Villain, but also, because of its popular game feature, where players customized their own avatars.

Initially, Peter wanted to be like the gamer called Iron Man. He wanted to play and fly in a hot rod red metal suit, but when Peter registered six months ago, after verifying his email address and phone number the system bot announced that as the 3000th newest player of MCU, his avatar is gifted with a super secret ability.

When Peter clicked the black gift box icon, a blue and red spider had climbed out and disappeared before the screen zoomed to his character in casual clothing. It zoomed more to his avatar's nape. Peter watched, fascinated, as the spider bit his character before the spider shrivelled and died.

Peter was suddenly bummed out when he couldn't play immediately because of the spider bite. He had to wait for eight hours before he can start playing his character, so he logged out and pondered whether he should complain about this dilemma to Ned or just forget it. Peter decided to just work on his homework and logged out.

But, the next day, Peter logged in his user ID and password... and he was surprised when he looked at his character's skill set.

— — — — —

BASIC PROFILE

Name: <Enter Name>

[Choose Career]

Type: Mutant

Rank: #000000

Level: 001

[01/10] Experience Point(s)

[01/10] Healing Point(s)

[01/10] Blood Point(s)

[01/10] Willpower Point(s)

— —

EQUIPMENT | COSMETICS | INVENTORY

  * Melee Gear



[N/A]

  * Ranged Gear



[N/A]

  * Defense Gear



[N/A]

  * Heroic/Villainous Gear



[N/A]

—o—

  * Outfit



[Click: <Random> or <Customize>]

—o—

[Gear Collection]

[Outfit Collection]

[Item Box]

[Gift Box]

— —

SKILL SET

Offense Rating

  * [11/10] Strength
  * [11/10] Speed
  * [11/10] Accuracy



Defense Rating

  * [11/10] Recovery



Spider Skill Set

  * [11/10] Spider Sense
  * [11/10] Flexibility
  * [11/10] Stickiness
  * [11/10] Web Shooting



— — — — —

Peter's eyes bugged out and thought that it's a bug, so he contacted Game Support and enquired about the shocking skill set for a Level 1 player.

It seemed to be too good to be true and too OP for his taste, to be honest.

After much inquiry, the personnel he was talking with in Marvel Gaming Studio, the company who owned MCU, confirmed to him that for being the 3000th new player in MCU, Peter won the Rank-S Spider skill set, congratulations!

So, Peter just accepted the gift given to him and began playing as a Hero rather than a Villain because for some reason, Peter remembered his Uncle Ben's life motto: "with great power, comes great responsibility".

He's quite aware that it's just a game, but Peter wanted to live by his Uncle's maxim in his lifetime, even if it's in a virtual world.

That's why, Peter customized his avatar to wear a cherry red and navy blue bodysuit with black spider symbol on the chest and black webbing-like pattern all over the suit and mask. It didn't do much increasing nor maintaining his avatar's Health Stats, but for Peter, it's enough.

For a newbie OP Hero.

So, for the past six months since he began playing as a Vigilante Hero: Spider-Man in MCU, Peter slowly climbed his way to NYC Server's Overall Leaderboard and the Top 100 Heroes in the World Hero Rankings as the 96th Hero— the last time he looked at his account's profile.

His avatar became known in his Midtown Guild and the two other guilds in the NYC Server: SHIELD and Hydra— and it wasn't just because of his fastest level up in the game, but it's also because of his 1v1 PK Battles with the members of Sinister Six, one of the villain teams from Hydra Guild.

But, most of the time, Spider-Man is quite known for his priority to save NPCs during Rescue Missions in the Hero Quests rather than fighting the in-game's villain or villain players that will join in the on-going battle for their own Villain Quests. However, if he have the time left after saving the NPCs in the quests, Spider-Man will help the Strike Teams and other heroes in the War Zones to defeat the villains of the quest.

Spider-Man is pretty amazing Hero on his own, but he's also a sensational Support.

And that was the reason Iron Man or the man behind the avatar: Tony Stark, kept an eye on the hero player, Spider-Man.

Tony wouldn't approach the rookie player if he wasn't desperate. A conflict rose in the Avengers, a group within SHIELD, that split them into two teams: Team Iron Man and Team Captain America— because of their differing opinions about a particular subject.

With his real life best friend: Rhodey, also known in MCU as the War Machine in his corner along with Black Widow, Vision and Black Panther, he knew he needed to even the numbers since he learned that Falcon conscripted Ant-Man in Captain America's team consisted of: Winter Soldier, Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye.

Since Hulk and God of Thunder were out of reach because of their Couple Quest, Tony had no choice but to recruit Spider-Man.

Peter just got home from school that day when he opened his self-assembled PC and logged in MCU while spreading out his homework on the top of his old desk when suddenly, a notification popped on his screen.

[system bot]: Iron Man has added you as a friend.

Choose: <Accept> or <Deny>

Peter's brows shot up, eyes widening. He pinched himself to check out if he wasn't hallucinating.

Iron Man, the hero player who made him want to play MCU in the first place...

This is surreal! He couldn't believe this is happening! To him!

But, he's there standing in front of Peter's avatar. In all of his red and gold glory! He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he clicked "accept".

A message immediately popped from Iron Man: "So, you are the Spiderling? Crime-Fighting-Spider? Spider-Boy?"

Peter frowned at the words in the bubble on his computer screen.

"Spider-Man." He corrected.

"Not in that onesie, you're not." Iron Man quipped with an unimpressed emoticon.

Peter rolled his eyes before typing, "It's not a onesie. Besides, not all of us have bought-golds to afford expensive gears and rare items."

"Hmm. Touché," was the simple reply and followed by three dots. And then, "Can I ask why you're doing this?"

"You mean, like, what? Why am I playing MCU? Or...?"

"With your amazing skill set, your avatar could easily kill the in-game villains or be a villain, so what's exactly your MO here?"

Peter bit his lips and replied, "When you can do the things that Spider-Man can, but you don't... and then, the bad things happen... they happen because of you."

The teenager couldn't help but to cringe at the words he had typed. Peter wished that Iron Man wouldn't run away from his weirdness. After all, it's just a game, but Peter is taking this too seriously.

"Are you free tonight?" Iron Man replied to him instead. "You ever been to Germany?"

"Real Germany or MCU Germany?" Peter typed before he could think about it.

"In this case, MCU Germany. But, now I'm curious, so indulge me here; have you ever been to "Real" Germany?"

Peter sent a blank faced emoticon, "Haha. To quote Hamlet, Act 3, Scene 3, Line 87: No."

"Oh, you'll love it." Iron Man disregarded what he said while he gushed about the country.

"I can't go to Germany!" Peter cuts him off with alarming exclamation points.

Iron Man sent a sceptical emoticon, "Why not? It will be a good opportunity for us to team up. Do you want to team up?"

Peter blinked a few times. He reread Iron Man's message.

"Is this real life?" Peter loudly said as he stared in disbelief at the words Iron Man sent to him.

"I got homework." He had typed instead in his anxiousness.

Iron Man sent a blank faced emoticon and sent, "Alright, I'm gonna pretend you didn't send that."

"You make me nervous!" Peter typed and added, "Sorry. Sure! Let's team up."

[system bot]: Iron Man added Spider-Man in a Strike Team "Team Iron Man".

"So, it's happening." He sighed, glancing at his homework and then, Peter grinned widely at his screen in his excitement.

[Team IM] (Iron Man): I have something for you. Accept it. It's non-negotiable.

Peter's brows furrowed when he received a notification that Iron Man sent him a gift. He clicked his Inventory, and when he saw what Iron Man sent to him, he gasped and dropped his jaw.

Lo, there's a high quality gear in his box!

"Is this how a sugar baby feels like?" Peter can't help but to wonder out loud.

He shook his head and began typing, his hands are faintly trembling.

[Team IM] (Spider-Man): Whoaa!! This is! This is WOW!! I can't accept this, Mr. Iron Man, sir! @.@

[Team IM] (War Machine): 😯 You nabbed Spidey, @Iron Man? Cool.

Peter would have been excited at learning that War Machine knew of his avatar, but his brain is still not working from what Iron Man sent to him. It's a new fighting suit in his colors and looked expensive as fuck.

[Team IM] (Iron Man): @Spider-Man, you will need that. I made it myself, so accept it. It's yours.

Peter's brain short-circuited as he reread what Iron Man said. He made the suit. For him! He pinched himself hard to see if he's dreaming. He wasn't!

And there, as proof when he moved the cursor at the item, the name of the gear: "(Spideroos) Mark I by IM".

Peter can't believe this little nugget Iron Man just dropped at him. But, wait! Did Iron Man just spent at least three days laboring for his suit or is Peter just going to find that out by himself...?

"Fuck," Peter swore, closing his eyes and tried and failed to contain his giddiness.

With no other choice, he clicked the gear and accepted the gift.

[Team IM] (Iron Man): Also, Honeybear, I know. 😏

[Team IM] (Vision): Welcome to the team, @Spider-Man.

[Team IM] (Spider-Man): Hello, Mr. @War Machine, sir! Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you earlier, but my brain is kind of melting as some things are hard to process. And Mr. @Vision! Hi! Thank you! Nice to meet you all! (^o^)/

[Team IM] (Black Widow): Welcome to the team @Spider-Man. I'm afraid it would be nicer if we're in a better circumstances.

Peter is confused. What did Miss Black Widow mean by better circumstances?

[Team IM] (Spider-Man): Thank you, Miss @Black Widow!! Also... ?????

[Team IM] (War Machine): @Iron Man, is he for real? Where did you find this ray of sunshine?

[Team IM] (Black Panther): I'm here now, so please delete what my sister sent to you, @Black Widow. Also, am I early or are you guys just late?

[Team IM] (Iron Man): Kitty is already in the airport in Leipzig. Let's go there now. And @Spider-Man, open your mic. Set it for private and local channels. You need to know something important first before our fight.

Then, Peter's avatar was transported to another place in an airport similar to the real life Halle Airport in Germany with Iron Man.

While plugging his headset to the port of his computer, Peter changed his bodysuit and geared his avatar with the upgraded suit. The effect of wearing the new suit is instantaneous because his avatar moved easily compared to his old bodysuit since Spider-Man relied more on his skills rather than his equipments: a tight bodysuit and the webshooters Peter labored to control the webbing skill of his character.

His defense also increased while wearing the suit from Mr. Iron Man. It seemed Mr. Iron Man created the Spider Suit with his protection in mind.

Peter's cheeks hurt from too much smiling and his heart wildly beats inside his chest. He clicked his computer's video recording without further ado to commemorate one of the best moments of his life.

Also, he's not Peter Parker if he didn't take a print screen or recording of this amazing and wonderful event.

"So, Underoos, I gotta be real quick." Tony began and Peter held his breath, hearing Iron Man's familiar voice in his ears.

He'd heard it before when he would watch compilation videos of the Avengers Team in youtube. He thought his voice is familiar in real life, too... and somehow, he thought he heard Iron Man before—but! Beside the factuality of that memory, this time, Peter is the one he's directly addressing.

Not any Avengers in the team. Or players he had played with in MCU. But him! Peter Parker— or Spider-Man. Still.

"Y-yeah?" He stammered, hoping he's not as breathless as he thought he'd be.

"The reason we're teaming up is to fight Captain America and his team in Official Team Duel, and the reason for that is..."

And Peter ended his recording faster than he ever did when Iron Man began to speak what the actual deal is about.

*

The result of Spider-Man joining Team Iron Man in a 6v6 Official Battle against Team Captain America in what the most players in NYC Server and other servers started to call "Civil War: The Avengers' Edition" was intense... and a lot surprising. Figuratively and literally— since Spider-Man suddenly appeared when Iron Man decided to open his intercom and called,

"Underoos!"

And then, Spider-Man appeared, shooting a web and stealing the Captain America's iconic shield, and binding the other hero's hands while he's at it. Spider-Man landed on the roof of a vehicle, stumbling a bit.

"Nice job, kid." Tony praised, sincerely and sarcastically.

"Thanks! Well, I could've landed a little better. It's just the new suit... Well, it's nothing, Mr. Iron Man. It's— it's perfect. Thank you!" Spider-Man stuttered as he revealed his voice for the first time since he started six months ago.

Meanwhile, Peter grimaced in front of his computer screen at his word vomit.

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation." Tony pointed out, his avatar gesturing at the others.

Peter didn't mean to ignore him before he greeted, "Okay. Cap— Captain. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man."

Tony rolled his eyes, wrestling a sigh from leaving his lips.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just—"

And because Peter is an awkward person, of course, his life isn't going to get easier, "Hey, everyone."

"Good job." Tony sounded like he's done.

If Captain America and the others could hide their muffled laughter, they wouldn't have. Tony being done for once is just so entertaining.

"You've been busy." Steve commented to Tony, quietly snickering.

A red danger sign suddenly flashed at the corner of Peter's computer screen.

"Hey guys, there's something coming—" Peter tried to warn his teammates before his avatar was kicked in the face by... an invisible foe...?

It turned out to be Ant-Man, which trigger the chaos when he joined the fray, taking the shield from him. It sailed in the air and flew back to the Captain's awaiting hand. Then, Peter found himself following Winter Soldier and Falcon. He swung through the glass wall of the terminal, kicking Falcon backwards. He landed and Winter Soldier threw a punch, which Spider-Man caught with his fist.

Bucky stared at his screen, stunned. How did he...?

Peter noticed that it's a shiny metalic arm and gushed, "You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!"

"What the hell just happened...?" Bucky mouthed at Steve across him from their dining table.

With Spider-Man distracted by Bucky's arm, Sam went for an attack.

"You have the right to remain silent!" The pesky spider-themed rookie hero dodged, fending off Sam and then, he swung after him using those webs.

Spider-Man swung through the rafters in the terminal, pursuing Sam who flew his avatar backwards firing shots.

Spider-Man crouched on a high beam and Winter Soldier threw something at him.

Peter saw the warning sign of his "Spidey Senses" skill before he saw Winter Soldier throwing something at him.

"Oh god." Peter moaned before he caught it. "Hey buddy, I think you lost this!" then, he threw it back to him.

Because he's distracted by Winter Soldier, Peter didn't notice Falcon who kicked him off the beam. Peter's fingers rapidly flew on his keyboard, firing a web which sent Falcon crashing to the floor. He webbed his wrist to a balcony railing.

"Those wings carbon fiber?" Peter asked him curiously.

"Is those stuff coming out of you!?" Sam fired back, his avatar tugging at its wrist webbed to the railing.

Peter ignored him because he could be a little shit, "That would explain the rigidity-flexibility ratio, which, gotta say that's awesome, man."

"I don't know if you've been in an Official Team Duel before, but there's not usually this much talking." Sam deadpanned.

"Alright, sorry. My bad." He quipped and swung down, not really feeling sorry.

Winter Soldier jumped in the way. He and Falcon fell through the glass down onto the next floor and Spider-Man seeing the opportunity had webbed them down.

"Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up, but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Iron Man, so, l'm really sorry."

Falcon's Red Wing dragged Spider-Man through the glass wall and Peter stared with his jaw dropping as a large bubble above his avatar's head appeared with: "Wwaahhhh!".

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" He heard Winter Soldier grumbling.

"I hate you." Falcon grunted.

And Peter lost his auto-local channel with them. He found himself back outside just as Vision hovered after slicing the runway with.... is that laser?! That is so cool!

"Captain. I know you believe what you're doing is right, but for the collective good you must surrender now." Vision spoke as their team arrived.

"What do we do, Cap?" Falcon asked as he landed beside Captain America.

Steve turned his head to the living room, where Sam is lounging in the sofa of his and Bucky's apartment.

"We fight." Steve answered.

Natasha shook her head and sarcastically muttered, "This is gonna end well."

And out of the microphone range, Pepper glanced at her.

"What is?" She hummed in question while her delicate blonde brow rose, peering at her girlfriend's laptop screen to watch.

"Are you seriously playing online games with our boss?" Pepper hissed in disbelief when she recognised the panache armor suit of her boss that she had seen before when he would be pretending to be paying attention during board meetings when in fact, he's playing this specific game.

Meanwhile, the two teams are facing each other, moving forward, slowly.

"They're not stopping." Peter commented.

"Neither are we." Tony solemnly told him.

Everyone broke into a sprint and there's a showdown between the twelve heroes.

Peter's fingers swiftly moved across his keyboard as Spider-Man swung through the air, struggling to evade the vehicles Scarlet Witch was hurling at him.

"We're still friends, right?" Natasha spoke her one hand on her laptop and the other holding a pen poised above a paperwork submitted to her as Head of SI's Legal.

"Depends on how hard you hit me." Clint quipped just as Natasha's avatar spun him with her legs.

Just as Black Widow is about to kick his head, her foot stopped and glowed bright red. Scarlet Witch tossed Black Widow.

"You were pulling your punches." Wanda grumbled at Clint.

Spider-Man swung past Steve, so he sent his shield to severe the web. Spider-Man fell, but caught himself.

Peter frowned, "That thing does not obey the law of physics at all."

"Look, kid. There's a lot going on here that you don't understand." Steve reprimanded him.

"Mr. Iron Man said you'd say that. Wow." He shot webs from both wrists, which stuck to Captain America's shield and ankle. Spider-Man pulled and Captain America slid towards him, dropping his shield.

His avatar kicked the Captain backwards, then rolled clear.

"He also said to go for your legs."

(Later, there will be a video circulating the forums with illegal recording of this scene and dubbed lines from a certain vine.)

Steve controlled his avatar to run and get his shield, but Spider-Man webbed his hands and pulled.

Captain America spun and somersaulted, propelling Peter's avatar through the air. The older hero caught a web and tugged the rookie towards him, knocking him with the shield.

Spider-Man recovered and pulled himself up on top of a boarding tunnel.

"T- Did Iron Man tell you anything else?" Steve caught himself before he slipped up.

"That you're wrong." Peter said. "You think you're right. That makes you dangerous."

When he swung down, Captain America leaped to kick him backwards onto the boarding tunnel's leg

"Guess he had a point." The Captain said before repaying him by dropping the said boarding tunnel on his avatar, which he'd caught and held up with minimal effort.

"You got heart, kid. Where are you from?" Captain America asked, impressed at the rookie's strength.

"Queens." Peter answered as he's taken off guard.

Steve Rogers covered his mouth with his palm and turned his head away from the mic of his headset, startling his boyfriend sitting in front of him, as he laughed.

He'd wanted to know about Spider-Man's guild, not his real life borough!

Oh, well...

"Brooklyn." He informed Spider-Man after a few seconds and left him holding up the gangway.

And before Peter knew it, Ant-Man turned to Gi-Ant-Man

"Holy shit!" Peter exclaimed.

"Okay, tiny dude is big now. He's big now." Rhodes muttered as Gi-Ant-Man caught his War Machine avatar.

Tony cursed under his breath before he opened his intercom, "Give me back my Honeybear."

Iron Man flew towards Ant-Man, but Falcon blocked Iron Man's way.

"I got him!" Peter called as Ant-Man flung War Machine and Spider-Man caught him with a web.

Tony took a deep breath, "Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestion."

Falcon fired Red Wing, which cracked into Iron Man's helmet. Ant-Man blocked Black Panther's path as he ran after the Captain and Winter Soldier.

"You wanna get to them... you gotta go through me." then, he swept his gigantic foot through the crates Black Panther is standing on, smashing them to pieces.

War Machine swept towards Ant-Man with Spider-Man hanging to a web stuck to his back.

Spider-Man fired more webs and wrapped them around Ant-Man's over-sized arms.

As the battle continued around him, Peter distracted Ant-Man by crawling behind his back like the spider that his avatar is, and because of that, the Gi-Ant-Man failed to notice Vision.

Peter, remembering what Iron Man said earlier, began to chime,

"Hey, guys, you ever see that really old movie, Empire Strikes Back?" cheekily emphasizing the word old as he swung around Ant-Man's legs.

James Rhodes chuckled and swore, "Man, how old is this guy?"

"I don't know, I didn't carbon date him!" Tony replied while flying above them. "He's on the young side."

Spider-Man could be heard squawking in indignation, "I'm eighteen, you impudent Sirs."

"Alright. Go on," War Machine humoured him.

"So, you know that part... where they're on the snow planet..." Peter informed them as he wrapped webs around Ant-Man's legs. "...with the walking thingies?"

Peter grimaced after he said that, hiding the fact he's a giant nerd in real life is not easy.

Then, Iron Man cut him off, "Wait. Maybe the kid's on to something."

"High now, Man. Go high." Rhodes began.

Spider-Man continued to swing around and around Ant-Man and wrapping his legs with webs as War Machine and Iron Man powered to his head, and landing blows together.

"Yes!" Peter crowed that both Tony and Rhodes grinned in front of their screens. "Ha! Ha! That was awesome!"

The three of them successfully replicated the scene from Star Wars, if only Spider-Man wasn't hit by the flailing hand of Ant-Man.

Peter clicked his tongue knowing that it'll take five minutes before his avatar would be fully healed from the sustained injury.

"Does anyone have any orange slices?" They heard Scott after his avatar shrunk down to normal size, his skill reaching its limit while lying down the gravel.

Since Spider-Man went down, Iron Man rushed to him.

"Kid, you alright?" He heard the concern in Iron Man's voice as his avatar landed near him.

"Oh. Hey, man." Peter awkwardly greeted, "That was cool."

"Yeah. You're done."

Peter frowned in confusion, "What?"

"You did a good job, so stay down. Okay, Underoos? You're done." Iron Man told him before he left him to continue fighting.

Peter sighed and began working on his homework while waiting for his Spider-Man to heal.

Many players tried to watch the 6v6 battle that will settle the private dispute between Iron Man and Captain America, and some even tried to record, but wasn't allowed to by both Captain America and Iron Man's decision since they're still teammates and friends even though they're currently in a disagreement.

The fight ended with Black Widow letting go of Captain America and Winter Soldier, paralysing Black Panther with her Widow Bite attack, and with War Machine out of commission.

There was no winner.

There never was, even before the start.

*

After the 6v6 Battle, Iron Man simply sent him a private message: "Did Spider-Man need to heal? I know a Doctor for heroes."

"I'm okay. I heal quickly." Peter typed with one hand while doing his homework.

"Hmmm. Lucky." Iron Man responded. "So, the suit is yours now. No strings attached."

Before Peter could reply back, Iron Man logged off. He stared at his screen for a while, and he would remain there staring at it if not for Aunt May knocking.

"Hey, Pete," She said, her head poking at the crack of his opened door. "I'm going to my night shift now. Just reheat the eggos for breakfast tomorrow, okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Sure, Aunt May. Take care." Peter said before he turned to bring his attention back to his homework, eyeing his computer screen, several times.

He's still in disbelief that Iron Man is in his MCU Social.

Peter didn't notice the grin on his lips. Not even when he went to bed that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The thing about Peter is that, he didn't tell Ned that he's Spider-Man. His best friend knew he began playing MCU, but he kind of forgot to mention the fact he's the man in Spider-Man.

So, when Ned went online that day when the "Avengers' Civil War" was happening and he heard the familiar voice of his best friend, even though Peter tried his best to deepened and muffled his voice, he nearly fell on his chair while picking up his jaw.

However, Ned wasn't sure, so he solemnly asked Peter whether he's Spider-Man first thing in the morning.

Peter's guilty look accompanied by a short nod of his head was enough of an answer for Ned.

"Let's team up!" Ned exclaimed, excited at the prospect of playing with Spider-Man. "Dude, it would be so cool! Please?"

Thus, the creation of a Party called F.O.S., or Friend of Spider-Man, which Ned would proudly put in his social media "bio" as its Founder. And because Peter is Peter, he'd insisted for Ned to choose their first Hero Quest together, which turned out to be the Villain Quest of Vulture, one of the Sinister Six whom Spider-Man had fought against in the Official 1v1 PK Tournament of MCU two months ago.

Upon learning that Peter was acquainted with their quest's villain, Ned geeked out while his avatar supported Spider-Man in a High School parking lot as they tried to defeat the Vulture.

"Dude, let me just say that I'm so honored and thankful for letting me be part of this wonderful journey of your life." Ned spoke beside him as they battled with Vulture.

"You're always welcome, but Ned, focus!"

And the only thing that could be heard in the living room of Ned's house were their clicking mouses and fingers flying across their keyboards and the sound effects of their battle from their respective laptops.

With an improv "Combo Attack", GITC and Spider-Man managed to defeat Vulture in the fight by the skin of their teeth.

[Local] (Vulture): Nice battle, you two. See you around.

Then, the Vulture flew up in the sky, out of the parking lot. Peter and Ned grinned at each other and bumped their fists.

They went on few more Hero Quests after that.

When MJ became their friend, she added her avatar, Boss Lady, in F.O.S., shocking both Ned and Peter that she's playing as a Vigilante in MCU. Boss Lady didn't have any compunction nor did they discriminate when "killing" heroes and villains alike that got in their way.

One time, Peter managed to annoy MJ so much she retaliated by killing Spider-Man; Peter couldn't play for a week because his avatar "died", Spider-Man's healing factor working against him.

So, both Peter and Ned had the right to be fearful of her. But, in Peter's defense, Iron Man finally sent him a reply after a month of silence since the "Avengers' Civil War". Sue him for getting excited and forgot that they're in the middle of the War Zone.

[Private] (Iron Man): Advance Merry Xmas or is it Happy Hanukkah? Anyway, Happy Holidays. So, how's the suit? Do you need any upgrade, Spiderling?

That was the simple message, but it made Peter's day— not even when MJ killed him off in MCU, and he had to wait for a week to play again. Luckily, there's auto-save in MCU, so Peter didn't lose the rewards and points from the quests and missions when she decided to brutally murder his avatar.

It's just unfortunate that it took a week for Spider-Man to reply back to the object of his adulation.

[Private] (Spider-Man): Hey, Mr. Iron Man! Whichever is fine. What about you? Happy Holidays is a neutral greeting. Smart.

[Private] (Spider-Man): The suit is fine, by the way. And again, thank you so much for making it for me.

[Private] (Spider-Man): Is there anything I can help you with? Anything you need?

Peter wanted to ask "how are you?", but it seemed too familiar and he didn't want to be impolite. Iron Man wasn't online, so he couldn't reply to Peter.

But, Peter waited for him. Like, he did ever since Iron Man added him as his "friend".

Peter is still waiting for his response when Ned suddenly added MidtownReporter in F.O.S., which is Betty Brant, because they finally began dating despite being in their senior year in High School. Ned revealed to his girlfriend that Peter is Spider-Man, but "shhh it's super secret no one knows except us".

Peter got his reply on New Year's Day.

[Private] (Iron Man): Happy New Year. No problem. I told you, it's yours. But, if you're in need of your suit's upgrate, I could help as its creator. And I'm fine, thanks, Spidey.

[Private] (Spider-Man): Happy New Year, Mr. Iron Man. And for real? You'll do that? Cool! But, I don't want to impose. So...

[Private] (Iron Man): It's no imposition at all. Are you busy?

Peter nibbled his lower lip, looking over his Aunt as she stored the decorations before typing his reply to Iron Man.

[Private] (Spider-Man): Sorta? Why?

[Private] (Iron Man): Because if you're not, we could upgrade your suit together, but it seemed you are, so maybe next time.

[Private] (Spider-Man): Okay. Maybe next time. ^_^

There's no next time.

Peter waited for almost a month, but there was no sign of Iron Man. Peter thought he was probably busy in real life, but a month later, Iron Man was suddenly gone.

He's a stranger. Peter is aware of this, but Iron Man is a stranger that Peter admires. He's important enough to Peter. He knew he wouldn't be able to forget Mr. Iron Man despite knowing that these moments and meetings are fleeting like how the snows will be once winter left and spring begins anew.

Peter was aware of the possibility that Iron Man had forgotten him. It certainly wasn't far-fetched. He's a nobody. Why would Mr. Iron Man waste his time with him?

Besides, for some players, MCU is just a game. Not a second chance nor respite.

[F.O.S.] (Boss Lady): 'Sup, losers. There's a post in the Guild's board, who wants to earn some virtual gold?

[F.O.S.] (GITC): Sounds fake, but I'm in.

[F.O.S.] (Boss Lady): Spidey, what about you? We just need to look for a rare item called "Seven Wonder Herb" in Kyoto.

[F.O.S.] (MidtownReporter): Oh! I've never been in MCU's version of Japan. Let's go, babe! 😍💋💋

[F.O.S.] (GITC): Of course, babe. 😍😍

[F.O.S.] (Boss Lady): Spidey, I'm not going to be the only third wheel here, so I better find you outside of Midtown Guild's base. Or else. :)

[F.O.S.] (Spider-Man): I'm going! I'm going!

For a few hours, Peter momentarily forgot that he's sad about Iron Man's ghosting or whether the hero had forgotten about him. He had fun looking around the realistic 3D scenery on his computer screen. And after they found the rare item, the four of them made plans to tour a few places in Europe after graduation.

Peter smiled as he removed his headset, but when his gaze landed on Iron Man's handle in his MCU Social, he didn't know why it's a little painful to look at his grey icon that displayed he's offline.

"Hey, Pete." Aunt May called in the hall as she opened his door with a sheepish look. "I burned dinner again..."

Familiar with his Aunt May's failure in the kitchen, Peter just smiled in amusement.

"Thai?" He suggested, a little cheeky.

May rolled her eyes, "Thai."

They went to a Thai Restaurant near their place that they would frequent whenever this happened; it sort of became a funny tradition for them ever since Ben died.

Peter was about to put a bite of chicken from his bowl of Massaman Curry in his mouth when...

"Billionaire, Playboy and Stark Industries' CEO, Tony Stark, was reported missing for almost a month now—"

...the chopsticks in his hand slipped out as Peter twisted half of his body to watch the mounted television in the wall. Peter didn't hear the News Reporter clearly, right?

If Iron Man is the gamer Peter practically worships in MCU, Tony Stark is the man Peter both wanted to be like and be with.

Not because he's rich and owns a Fortune 500 Company nor because he's beautiful as fuck— that's a bonus, but because The Man™️ is a genius and basically the wet dream of wet dreams of most technology geeks, which Peter is a part of.

Tony Stark is a Legend! And hearing that he's missing? Peter felt like his heart was breaking. He didn't know the man, but he is quite familiar with his works since Peter and Ned are using the software programs that Tony created in his College Days.

"—Miss Potts and her team had remained silent, but acting CEO Obadiah Stane had assured that Stark Industries will continue its search for its missing CEO. On another news..."

Peter slowly straightened up in his seat to face Aunt May, who remained quiet while Peter was experiencing shock.

"Oh, Peter," was her first comforting words as she reached a hand towards him with a free disposable napkin because he didn't notice he was crying.

Peter gently took the napkin from May's hand and wiped his face with it. First, Mr. Iron Man. And now, Tony Stark.

May just held his hand as they finished eating their dinner, a little solemn. Peter hated every moment of it because he's the reason why they're having a dinner like the first few weeks when Uncle Ben died.

When they went back home, May hugged Peter tight before she went to prepare for her night shift.

Peter sat on his bed for a moment, holding his phone before he called Ned.

"Hey, man, you've heard the news?" Peter tried to keep the wobble in his voice.

"Yeah," Then, he heard Ned sniffed.

The two friends cried ugly tears that night, but life moves on. Peter didn't. He carried the brief memories he shared with Mr. Iron Man with him and watched videos of Tony Stark in youtube.

*

Despite his sadness, Peter smiled on the outside because he owed it to the people in his life. He went to school, did his work as best as he could. He went home to his Aunt May, and helped around the house.

Peter eventually went back to play MCU, but it wasn't the same without Iron Man, who still have his grey icon below his ID.

When his melancholy couldn't be masked, Ned and MJ would pull him to Hero Quests with them. Sometimes, Betty would join as Support.

Spider-Man also played with Falcon and Winter Soldier. That particular team up was hilarious since the two would bicker like old married couple, but Winter Soldier clarified that he's married to the Captain in the game and they're dating in real life, too. Also, the two older players still feel a bit resentful that a noob like Spider-Man managed to defeat the two of them, so a lot of quips and banters were exchanged during their team up.

That team up reminded Peter of Iron Man.

Peter knew that Iron Man didn't owe him anything since their brief teamed up last year in the "Civil War", but the guy rarely hit his box. He only did it twice before he ghosted him. Peter was saddened since he admire Iron Man, but what can he do.

He asked Vision since the two stayed in touch, but the android-themed hero was reluctant to tell him about Mr. Iron Man or even himself— which is understandable, so he told him such and didn't ask.

They teamed up a few times, but Vision is doing Couple Quests with... Scarlet Witch, which surprised Peter since... they're both fighting during "Civil War". Apparently, the two were also dating in real life, Wanda or Scarlet Witch told him after he teamed up with the couple one time when they're not questing together and recuperating from a difficult Couple Quest.

And while Spider-Man is striving in MCU, Peter Parker got accepted in ESU with a full scholarship from the school itself.

Before Peter knew it, Graduation Day was near.

And then, two days before they graduated High School, two handlers: Spider-Girl and Spider-Smile joined F.O.S. because clearly, their skill sets are like Spider-Man and the two newbie wanted to join him despite the difference in their Spider Skills.

Spider-Smile could electrocute opponents while Spider-Girl could tear her limb apart and it would grow back in thirty seconds.

The words: "I'll tear off your arms and will shove them in your ass" from MJ is never the same after that...

In MJ's defense, Peter is her friend and his secret identity was important to him (if not ridiculous, but she fully support him), and Spider-Girl and Spider-Smile finding about F.O.S. could threaten that.

After Boss Lady subjugated the two other Spider-heroes, she let them join the team.

Spider-Man wasn't the real leader of FOS, it's Boss Lady; it's on her username.

*

The week leading to Peter and his friends plan to tour a few countries in Europe for two weeks before they all went to College, he frequently teamed up with few players in MCU like Daredevil and Deadpool, both Vigilantes like Boss Lady, whom basically adopted Spider-Man in their Red Team.

Spider-Man also went with Human Torch and his family, the Fantastic Four in three or four quests.

But, mostly, Spider-man would be teaming up with members of FOS. When GITC and Boss Lady weren't available, Spider-Smile and Spider-Girl would go with him. Spider-Girl even called their team the Spider-Trio.

And when Spider-Girl learned that Spider-Man will be offline for few days with GITC, Boss Lady and MidtownReporter because of their Europe Trip...

[F.O.S.] (Spider-Girl): How envious! I want to go to Europe, too. (ఠ్ఠ ˓̭ ఠ్ఠ)

In a rare moment of kindness, Boss Lady typed in their group chat:

[F.O.S.] (Boss Lady): Would you guys want me to send you postcards? @Spider-Girl @Spider-Smile

[F.O.S.] (Spider-Smile): yes, please. uwu

[F.O.S.] (GITC): @Boss Lady, are you sick?

[F.O.S.] (Boss Lady): 🖕🏻@GITC

[F.O.S.] (Spider-Girl): A souvenir would be great!

[F.O.S.] (Spider-Man): Is a pebble from the sidewalk a sufficient souvenir for you?

[F.O.S.] (Boss Lady): @Spider-Man, nice.

So, as promised, when MJ sent postcards to Spider-Girl and Spider-Smile, she also included a smooth rock decoration Peter found in a store in Madrid as a gag gift for Spider-Girl.

The first country in their list is Spain, Peter and MJ both make use of what they've at least learned in Spanish Class in Midtown Tech. They stayed in Madrid for two days before they went to Paris, staying there for three days.

And while Ned and Betty visited the Eiffel Tower in their first day, Peter went with MJ to the plaza, where they conducted public executions in the past, telling him in detail about the head of the Rococo Queen.

Peter regretted going with her. He couldn't sleep a wink that first night because of the gory way she described the beheading of Maria-Antonette and those after her until recently in early 1990's. So, on the second day, Peter braved Paris alone. He went to try a croissant in a boulangerie he passed by first before he went to Louvre. Then, he went to the magnificent engineering of the Eiffel Tower. Peter loved every moment he was high up in the tower, peering over the city of Paris.

This must be Spider-Man's view if he went to MCU Paris. Peter once went to Empire State Building to feel the wind up high like his avatar did in the game.

It's a calming experience.

On their third day, Peter and Ned shopped with Betty and MJ for souvenirs. Peter had bought his Aunt May a bottle of Merlot. He and Ned bought a box of chocolat for May and Ned's mom. For himself, Peter bought a dozen of macaron. Ned bought Betty an assorted fruit guimauve. MJ just bought a box of truffe au chocolat.

Then, they left for London and stayed for two days and one night. While they were riding a bus, when they passed the Clock Tower, MJ mentioned Anne Boleyn... and her missing head.

Peter briefly wanted to tear his own head off just to see if MJ would have something to say about it, too.

She definitely would.

At least, Peter and Ned enjoyed geeking and touring around in the World of Harry Potter. Peter and Ned pooled money and bought the Hogwarts Lego Set.

They stayed a day in Amsterdam before going to Switzerland, where the quartet had the mind to book a tour in the Large Hadron Collider. The four stayed in Bern for two days, touring and buying souvenir for family and their friends: Spider-Smile and Spider-Girl before going to Florence, where the quartet stayed with Aunt May's family, the Reiley's. Peter and his friends were also introduced to their neighbours, the Carbonell's.

While in Italy, Peter called his Aunt May to check on how she was. He told her about his adventure with his friends and meeting her side of the family and their neighbors. Then, she told him about her day and how she met a Mr. Hogan, who had helped her after her night shift at work when she was nearly held up by a thug in Manhattan. He was worried for Aunt May's well-being for few minutes as she kept on reassuring him that she's fine.

"I could end my trip earlier and go home." Peter seriously told her.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, I swear that if you did..." and then, May went on a rant about Peter and enjoying his Europe Trip with his friends.

So, Peter conceded and continued on his trip.

After spending two days in Florence, they went to Rome for their last two days. Ned and Peter threw coins in a fountain in the Vatican to pray and wish for Tony Stark's safety, and to have a good school year in College.

While MJ left to tour a few places in Rome, Peter accompanied Ned and Betty, where Ned bought cured meats and cheeses as his mom had told him to.

When they came back to New York, Peter and Ned's prayers were answered quickly because Tony Stark came back home. He was a little beat up, but he's safe. The two best friends cried tears of joy in the middle of the airport terminal.

"What's wrong with you two? It's just Tony Stark." MJ deadpanned before pulling her suitcase.

When Peter went online two days after he came home from the Europe Trip, Spider-Smile and Spider-Girl bombarded the FOS group chat with "thank yous" for souvenirs that they sent.

He was feeling a little giddy, so he went to a Hero Quest with them and had fun.

However, because of the expenses he had while in Europe, Peter decided to register his handle in the Summer PK Tournament in MCU. The winning Champion will get a prize money of $1000 and a rare item.

So, there, Spider-Man went.

The remaining summer before Peter went to College, he's working part-time in Mr. Delmar's, tinkering in his room, building a lego set with Ned or PK-ing in the Summer Tournament in MCU.

Spider-Man managed to defeat most of his opponents in NYC Server either from his own guild or not. Then, he suddenly came face to face with a familiar avatar.

[Local] (Spider-Man): @Vision, hello! How are you?

[Local] (Vision): Hello, @Spider-Man. I've been fine, so far. How about you? I haven't seen you online for weeks.

[Local] (Spider-Man): Ah. I'm good? I went to a trip with my friends, so that's why.

[Local] (Vision): That's good to hear. How about continuing this conversation after this tournament fight?

[Local] (Spider-Man): Sure!

They waited for the three minutes mark to end. When it finally did, both Spider-Man and Vision went to the centre of the arena to fight in PK Battle.

It was an intense fight since both heroes are powerful in their own right.

In the end, victory went to Spider-Man. He will be advancing in the semi-finals.

[Local] (Vision): Congrats, @Spider-Man. It's a good fight.

[Local] (Spider-Man): @Vision, same! And thank you. How's your latest Space Quest with S.O.?

[Local] (Vision): @Spider-Man, you're welcome.

[Local] (Vision): It's a terrible experience. We lost against an in-game villain. I can't play for few weeks because I got killed.

[Local] (Spider-Man): O.O .... Killed? Few weeks??? @Vision, that's longer!

[Local] (Vision): It was... @Spider-Man.

[Local] (Spider-Man): So. How is... Mr. You Know Who...? Is he okay? Is he still coming back to play? (・・?)

[Local] (Vision): It seems to me that he's doing fine. Although, I'm not sure. About playing MCU again... perhaps?

[Local] (Spider-Man): @Vision, I'm glad. At least, he's doing fine.

[Local] (Spider-Man): If you ever see him online, can you please tell him that he'd been missed? TY! ( ＾∀＾)

[Local] (Vision): Sure thing, @Spider-Man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After winning against Vision to advance in the semi-finals, Spider-Man found himself against Green Goblin, a Villain Player and part of the Sinister Six.

It was a difficult battle since Green Goblin updated his gears.

However, the suit Iron Man made for him is still surprising Peter. Apparently, there are perks in the gear he haven't unlocked yet, which confused Peter because Iron Man... he obviously cared enough to have gifted Spider-Man such precautionary suit.

The realization after Peter discovered this fact made him feel warm despite the cold snowy day of December.

Because of that, Spider-Man will be facing Quake in the finals, and the winner will be representing their NYC Server in the State Tournament in autumn.

Unfortunately, Peter lost in the finals. At least, he got $100 as a consolation prize.

After that, Ned invited him to go on a Hero Quest with him and Betty. Peter agreed.

Sometimes, Spider-Man was invited by villain players to PK Battles because he advanced in the World Hero Rankings... again as the 58th Hero by completing a series of requirements to advance in the World Rankings. And since Spider-Man became an above 60 Hero, when Villain Players defeated him, they'll level up.

Not that many had succeeded. Except a few members of Sinister Six, who added him in their MCU Social. Peter is in good terms with them. They're good people in real life despite of their chosen career in MCU.

That's how Peter Parker's summer almost ended.

Come the last week of August, Peter and Ned went to ESU to register themselves in the dorms. They became roommates after they good-naturedly nudged the rooming system with their computer skills.

It was four months later after Peter settled down as a freshman in ESU when Mr. Iron Man logged in for the first time in almost a year.

Spider-Man was webslinging through the buildings of Manhattan with a clear goal in mind: the rooftop of STARK Tower with its magnificent and detailed view of New York City.

Because he can't really enter the STARK Tower in real life even in MCU, Peter just thought that the rooftop is enough of an access for him. The view up there is nice, after all.

As Peter's avatar sailed through the air to land somewhere on the rooftop, suddenly, Peter saw him: standing on a field of snow on the top of the tallest building in NYC, is a familiar red and gold armour.

Peter couldn't believe what his eyes was seeing, so he opened his MCU Social to see if he wasn't hallucinating...

And lo, it's true!

In his excitement to see Iron Man, Peter opened their chatbox.

"Hey, Mr. Iron Man, sir! Long time no see! How are you?" Peter typed in a message, hoping he's not being presumptuous.

Spider-Man landed in front of Iron Man.

"Oh! Hello, Underoos. I've been busy with a personal project, but I'm fine. You? Long time no see, indeed." Iron Man responded immediately.

"I'm alright, I guess?" Peter replied.

"Uh, you guess? What does that mean?" Mr. Iron Man sent with a grinning emoji.

Peter smiled while typing, "Well, I've been busy with college and had to maintain my grades for the scholarship so I could have the time to play MCU plenty?"

Then, Peter sent a cry-laughing emoji.

"Anyway, do you want to team up?" Peter added. Not wanting to miss this rare and incredible opportunity to be with Mr. Iron Man.

Iron Man replied without hesitation, "Sure. Why not?"

Peter couldn't contain the excited grin he's sporting on his face as he added Iron Man in a new Strike Team with him. They chose the Hero Quest in MCU's Venice, where an Elemental had apparently "showed up".

After they defeated the Water Elemental from wrecking havoc in virtual Venice, a green mist emitted from the remains of it.

[Private] (Spider-Man): Oh no! Please let it be not Mysterio's Villain Quest!

Peter typed rather dramatically.

[Private] (Iron Man): Are you telling me our HQ isn't with in-game villain, but an actual villain player?

Iron Man sent with an emoticon raising its eyebrow in its intrigue.

[Private] (Spider-Man): I'm not really sure, but that green mist is kind of familiar???

[Private] (Iron Man): It's been a long time since I played with an actual villain player. The last time was God of Mischief during the Battle of New York five years ago.

[Private] (Iron Man): Oh, Spidey, we make a good team. You bring such luck to me.

Peter almost melted at the last sentence, fingers typing faster than his brain could catch up.

[Private] (Spider-Man): I've seen a video of that HQ in yo*tube! The way you flew around MCU New York and looked as if you're enjoying it behind the screen was so awesome! You're actually the reason why I played MCU in the first place!

And when his brain finally did catch up, he froze in front of his laptop.

"No." Peter whispered in mortification and disbelief. "No way! Argh!"

He groaned loudly, slamming his face on the nearest surface, which was his pillow. Peter wanted to die. He did not just more or less confess his crush on him!

[Private] (Iron Man): You're good for my ego, Spiderling. We should do this more often.

Peter blushed so hard, he had to bury his face on his pillow, peeking at his screen.

[Private] (Iron Man): Also, I sense a story right there. You know our villain? Care to share to the class?

Upon giving him an out, Peter took it and told him about Mysterio.

[Private] (Spider-Man): So, seven months ago, I went on a PK Battle with this group of villains? They're from Hydra Guild and called themselves the Sinister Six.

[Private] (Spider-Man): And one of them is Mysterio. He's an illusionist?? kind of like a magic user like God of Mischief, but not at the same time.

[Private] (Spider-Man): Anyway, Mysterio uses illusions and whenever you defeated them, they released green mists like what the Water Elemental just did.

[Private] (Iron Man): And Mysterio being our HQ's villain is a problem because?

Peter's eyes widened before he quickly typed to clarify to Iron Man,

[Private] (Spider-Man): Not a problem per se? But, we're actually friends. Outside of PK Battles, I haven't interfered with his VQ yet.

[Private] (Iron Man): Mhmmm. So, do you want to quit in our HQ?

Peter never typed faster than before...

[Private] (Spider-Man): No!

[Private] (Spider-Man): Let's continue our quest. See, there's a clue in a hotel room.

Tony can't stop the bark of laughter that left his lips when he saw Spider-Man had entered a shabby hotel in MCU Venice.

What an adorable guy.

"Really, Tony?" Pepper looked at him with disapproval when she caught him playing MCU in his laptop behind the blue curtains near the balcony of his CEO and Head of Legal's private wedding reception. "In my wedding day?"

Tony guiltily stared up at Pepper and said, "Just a moment, Pep. I'm acquainting back with someone here."

Pepper rose her eyebrow at his statement and shook her head.

"You better get out there after you're done with... whatever it is you're doing." Pepper relented with a huff.

Tony's grin was partly grateful and partly like a cat that got the cream. Pepper just rolled her eyes before she left with swish of her wedding reception gown. When he turned his attention back on his laptop's screen, Spider-Man was exiting the hotel with a package in his hand.

[Private] (Iron Man): What you got there, Spider Darling?

Peter nearly combusted when he read the sudden pet name Mr. Iron Man addressed him with. He thought he would be lucky if he survived the night.

[Private] (Spider-Man): An NPC gave it to me. He requested for a delivery to his wife in Prague with a hint that a Fire Elemental is going to show up there."

[Private] (Iron Man): Sounds exciting, let's go!

With the SHIELD's Quinjet, which Iron Man said he had delightfully liberated from his guild, they both arrived in Prague faster.

Spider-Man delivered the package while Iron Man was looking around and before they knew it, the Fire Elemental attacked the crowd of festival-goers.

While Spider-Man was saving the NPCs in Prague, Iron Man was fighting the illusion. And when Spider-Man completed the side Rescue Mission of each Hero Quest, which he's known for, he's just in time to web up Iron Man, yanking him away from the Fire Elemental's attack. The two defeated the illusion with their seamless teamwork.

[Private] (Iron Man): Nice work, kid!

[Private] (Spider-Man): This really seemed like Mysterio's work. Oh, Man!

[Private] (Iron Man): We could still quit?

[Private] (Spider-Man): And miss this once in a lifetime opportunity of going on quest with you? Nu-uh! No way.

Peter really need to stop and read what he was typing before sending it!

[Private] (Spider-Man): But, do you want to quit? Because we could.

"Nope. This is..." Tony stopped typing. He backspaced and sent a different response instead.

[Private] (Iron Man): Nope. Let's continue. And fyi, you're fun to quest with. Let's see where this goes?

"Oh," Peter's heart wildly beated inside his ribcage.

He willed it to calm down.

He failed.

[Private] (Iron Man): Our next destination is London, right?

Iron Man gestured at the flag of UK in the bar, where the NPC wife of the NPC back in Prague Peter delivered the package to, had directed them after the battle.

[Private] (Spider-Man): Yeah.

Peter had typed weakly.

And like Spider-Man had predicted from the beginning, the villain of their HQ was Mysterio. Both Iron Man and Spider-Man tried to defeat the villain player, and they succeeded in doing it with Mr. Iron Man's remarkable gears and weapons.

[Local] (Mysterio): Ugh! Iron Man is back. You're with this guy, Spider-Man? You can do better.

[Local] (Iron Man): No. This is actually my model decoy. I'm not really here. Ugh! You friends with this guy, Spidey?

[Local] (Spider-Man): Okay, you two, stop it. And @Mysterio, sorry for ruining your VQ we didn't mean to.

[Local] (Mysterio): That's alright. No hard feelings.

[Local] (Mysterio): @Spider-Man For you.

[Local] (Iron Man): I was going to agree w/ Spider-Man, but with that kind of attitude, I changed my mind.

[Local] (Iron Man): I did mean to. Let's go, 'roo. We're done here.

[Local] (Spider-Man): He's actually... well, never mind. See you around, @Mysterio.

And without giving Mysterio the chance to reply to Spider-Man, Tony pulled him back to the Avengers' Quinjet.

That's the first time, Spider-Man and Iron Man went on an Epic Hero Quest together.

*

"For the first time since his kidnapping ten months ago and found three months later by Colonel James Rhodes in Afghanistan, Billionaire Tony Stark left his self-imposed seclusion and appeared in the wedding of Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts and her fiancée, Miss Natasha Romanoff."

Christine Everhart reported on the screen of the television Peter just repaired with a few parts found in the dumpster and some bought from a junk shop.

Upon hearing the news and seeing Tony Stark in his handsome suit and trademark sunglasses, Peter felt relieved to see him appearing once again while Ned turned his head to Peter's direction and dropped a hand on his shoulder.

Since the news broke earlier this year that Tony Stark was missing and then it turned out to be a kidnapping incident, both Ned and Peter worried for the man. They didn't know Mr. Stark well nor personally, but the two clearly idolised the man who invented incredible technologies, so they prayed for his safety and well-being.And then, Tony Stark was found by his best friend Colonel Rhodes, alive, the two cried tears of joy.

"Man, I'm glad he's fine." Peter sniffed, a little teary eyed.

Ned nodded in agreement, squeezing his best friend's shoulder before he dropped his hand and placed them atop his laptop to finish a paper in one of his classes, he's sniffing too, like Peter.

Peter sniffed once more before he cleaned up the mess on his desk from restoring the cheap television they bought from the fair when the graduating seniors in their dorm sold their junks to freshmen.

The nineteen years old stared once more at the photo of a smiling Tony Stark with the two joyful brides before he turned off the television and brought it to the stand in their mini living room-cum-dining room.

Peter wiped his eyes with his hand before he crawled on his bed and leaned against the headboard, reaching for his laptop on the bedside table. He logged in MCU and saw Iron Man online.

Before Peter could message him, Iron Man sent him one.

"Spiderling, do you have the time?"

"Wait." Peter typed before he took a deep breath and composed himself.

Iron Man replied with, "????"

Then, he added, "Are you okay?" as Peter responded, "Okay. I'm here. Why?"

"I'm inviting you to a quest, but only if you are up for it."

Peter smiled a little at the concern in Mr. Iron Man's message.

"No, I'm okay. In fact, I feel great, just a little sentimental, but I feel fine, so yeah, sure. Let's go on quest."

"That's good to know." Then, "But, are you sure? We could do it another time."

"I'm really fine." Peter assured him.

Iron Man responded, "Okay."

They went on a Hero Quest, which they've been doing for the past two weeks and it's still a surreal experience for Peter to be in a team with Iron Man, who also messaged him, at least once a day.

When they wrapped up the battle and the quest's in-game villain dropped a special item, Iron Man let Peter have at it as they shared experience and battle points.

"So, can I ask you a personal question? Or are we not there yet?" Iron Man messaged while they were both resting in the Central Park.

Peter frowned a little, contemplating what he should say or if he should say anything at all.

"You could..." Peter sent. "...ask me what you wanted to know, I mean."

"Why were you feeling sentimental? If you don't mind me prying. You can ignore this. It's really fine if you don't want to tell me."

Peter bit his lips before typing...

"Someone I know... well not really, but you know? I just found out today that they are healthy, I guess? And I'm glad they're well, so I was a bit emotional."

Peter hoped he hadn't shared too much to Iron Man. Because he didn't want to weird him out.

"You don't know them, but you worried?"

Iron Man seemed surprise, which Peter didn't mind nor blame him because he knew it's ridiculous to worry about Tony Stark when Peter didn't really know him that well in person.

"Yes. It's absurd, right? But, my best friend and I, we both prayed for three months for his well-being. We even threw coins in the fountain in Vatican for their safety during our Europe Tour after graduation this year with our other female best friend and his girlfriend. And when we heard Tony Stark was alive when we got back from our trip, Ned and I cried tears of joy that our best friend mocked us. She's not impressed at Tony Stark..."

Peter sent without thinking. Only after he had tapped the enter on the keyboard did he came back to his senses.

"Oh no!" Peter exclaimed before he swore that it startled Ned across the room from him.

"I'm sorry! I overshared. TMI, right?" Peter immediately added with a sheepish emoji.

"Oh?" was the only response Iron Man had sent.

"Kill me now!" Peter groaned in his pillows.

Ned could only warily glanced at him.

Iron Man seemed to be typing because of the three dots in his chat bubble.

Peter almost cried in relief when he saw that he replied, but felt a little defensive when he read Iron Man's words.

"You're a fan of Tony Stark? As in Tony Stark? Self-proclaimed genius? Asshole billionaire? Playboy? That Tony Stark? Why? What's wrong with you?"

"Okay. I know we are friends and I've been admiring you since I've known about you, and I know I don't really know Tony Stark nor you, but Mr. Iron Man, sir, can you not? It's not nice to bad-mouth someone when they can't defend themselves. And, really, sir, did you conveniently forget his fourth noun? Philanthropist?

"Also, Sir, please don't say that it was just publicity stunt because that will insult the friends I knew who received fundings and grants from the September Foundation, which truly helped their research.

"Let's also sprinkle in the fact that he is a genius, Sir. I'm not sure if you're familiar of his works, but the computer softwares he programmed still helps my roommate and I along with the other students we knew to improve our work. And Dr. Stark helped to revolutionize our technology today and few advancements in medical science like his exoskeleton and his collaborative work with Dr. Helen Cho about the regeneration technology. I could go on about his genius and I'm sorry for gushing here, but I'm not sorry for admiring a man of his calibre."

Peter sent in quick succession, he almost ranted to Iron Man. Oh, Wait. He did! Peter ranted at him.

He's certain that he weirded out Iron Man!

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," Iron Man apologised before adding, "But, you have a bad taste, Kid."

Peter frowned, wanting to make sure after that statement, "You're aware that beside Tony Stark, I just told you that I admire you too, right?"

"Exactly." was Iron Man's reply before they left for another Hero Quest that day.

*

Peter didn't know "how", but he did know "when" Iron Man and Spider-Man started to team up more often. It became a thing they would do when one of them saw the other is online.

They would still go on quests with their respective teammates from their guilds and/or parties... like in Iron Man's case, the Avengers, and because of the Iron-Spider team up, Spider-Man meet some members of New Avengers, which Black Widow and Iron Man insisted to add him.

Peter was confused because beside their interaction during the "Civil War", Spider-Man didn't team up with Black Widow.

And for some reason, Vision became more open to him? He still can't reveal about his personal life, unlike Wanda, but Peter had to remind him that he understood his need for privacy.

Also, War Machine tagged along with his team up with Iron Man thrice, and on the third time, which Peter assumed was his last (not because he wished it to be, it's actually the opposite since War Machine is cool) because of the tone of his words:

[New Avengers] (War Machine): @Spider-Man, take care of him, okay? He may look like and act like he's made of iron, but he's a real softie inside.

Peter was bemused. What did Mister War Machine mean by that? Is it because he'll stop joining in their Hero Questing for now on?

[New Avengers] (Spider-Man): Oh-Okay? I don't know what you mean, but I'm certain Iron Man can take care of himself? He had been playing MCU longer than I do? But, if I could help wherever I can, War Machine, sir, I will gladly have Iron Man's back.

[OG Avengers] (Iron Man): What the fuck, Honeybear?!

[New Avengers] (War Machine): You're welcome. (;

And so, Iron Man and Spider-Man went on more Hero Quests together in six months, mixing up their Party Quests. Sometimes, Iron Man joined with Spider-Man's friends and the other times, Spider-Man joined in the Avengers' parties as a member of the New Avengers.

Meanwhile, Peter finished his semesters, turned twenty years old and advanced in his second year in college.

Almost two years since Iron Man recruited Spider-Man in the "Civil War", a message popped once again that astonished Peter Parker upon logging in.

[system bot]: Iron Man has proposed to marry you.

Choose: <Yes> or <No>

Peter felt a strong déjà vu when he read Iron Man's request. This time, the older hero wasn't asking to be his friend, this time, Iron Man is asking to be his other half, his husband.

Iron Man wanted his hand— well, Spider-Man's hand in marriage... but aren't they the same?

"Oh, dear."

Peter breathed deeply. He didn't want to assume. Maybe it's for a quest? He want some rare special item that could only be found in space?

But, isn't Iron Man wealthy in real life? He wasn't sure, but Peter felt that Iron Man is comfortable in life. Wait. Is this about the subject they were talking about yesterday at the Wedding Ceremony of Dr. Strange and God of Mischief?

"What do you think of their wedding?" He had asked him in their private chat box.

Peter had replied with, "It's beautiful."

And it was— since Dr. Strange and God of Mischief used both their rare magic skills to make their Wedding Ceremony literally magical with the colorful butterflies flying around and floating lanterns in a meadow somewhere in a castle in MCU England.

It's really a beautiful scenery.

"Hmm. What do you want in yours?" Iron Man sent after a moment.

Peter felt himself blushing a little while he stared at the amazing scenery and at Iron Man in his computer screen. It's fortunate that Ned was out with Betty on a date. He wouldn't hear the end of this since they've been teasing him about his online crush.

"I never thought about it?" Peter typed his honest response. "I know that people get hitched here either because they're dating already in real life or for quest? So, I don't know what to think, so I don't."

"Alright. But, riddle me this, hypothetically, I propose a marriage request to you, what do you want for your wedding?"

Peter could feel his cheeks heating up as he reread the words on his screen.

"For a quest?" because Peter wanted to make sure.

Iron Man was typing for almost a minute before he sent, "I'll say, but certainly not."

Peter blushed beautifully at that while his hand trembled in elation Iron Man invoked in him. Are they flirting? It seemed like Mr. Iron Man is flirting with him; Peter wanted them to be flirting, so badly.

"So?" Iron Man prompted.

"Uh. It would be nice to have the Wedding Ceremony in the highest rooftop?" Peter was partially kidding when he answered Iron Man like that. Then, he backtracked, "But, if it's for a quest in space, a notorize would do just fine."

He told Iron Man the last part because if Iron Man really asked him in the future to marry him or he's the one who would ask for space questings, Peter didn't want to frighten him away with his huge crush on him.

"That's actually a great idea, my Spider Darling; a Grand Wedding Ceremony in the highest rooftop in New York...STARK Tower? Or maybe, Paris. Paris would be much nicer and romantic, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Peter tried to make it cool. "I went there last summer. The view up the Eiffel Tower was nice. Would recommend and definitely would love to go back."

He typed while blushing. Peter still felt shy and exhilarated whenever Iron Man called him with pet names. He learned he's half-Italian with those heart-melting sweet pet names he'll pepper in their conversations during Hero Quests while he told Iron Man that he's interested in Physics, Biochem and Engineering, dabbling a little in Comp Sci because of his best friend. Their real life bleed in their friendship and it's good to have someone in his corner online who could understand him so well when Peter began to talk shop after their quests.

"Anyway, Grand Wedding Ceremony?"

Peter typed and followed it up with three cry-laughing emojis instead. He pointedly ignored the "romantic". It's too good to be true. A typo, perhaps?

"Well, Iron Man's Wedding Ceremony must be a grand one, don't you think, Caro?"

Peter just sent another cry-laughing emoji and with lots of bravery, a red heart.

Now, that Peter thought about it...

Did Iron Man proposed to him yesterday and he thought he was kidding? And is Peter overthinking Iron Man's proposal?

Peter unconsciously ran his hand through his hair and tried to steel his nerves and calm his wildly beating heart. He already knew his answer. He's not going to think much about this, so he moved his cursor and clicked his chosen answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One of the many defining features of MCU wasn't just the customized avatars and its hero/vigilante/villain world theme, but also its in-game marriage and divorce between the players. No matter the gender, anyone can get married in MCU.

And the purpose of marriage in MCU was to travel in space and unlock more quests and skills, and when the couples divorced they will still retain the skills they gained in marriage. Although, they needed to marry again to continue questing in space.

The downside of questing in space is that: the couples' access to the world channel would be disabled and their chat box with the exception of the couple's private chat box— will be disconnected while in space, so friends in their Social can't reach them.

Back, when the Avengers Team was first formed during the Chitauri Battle in New York, which was MCU's Rare Story Quest Event, Iron Man almost travelled in space with a nuke that the "Four Pillars", MCU's version of the US Government, launched to bomb New York. Tony's avatar entered the wormhole that was activated by God of Mischief, God of Thunder's sibling and the one who played as their quest's villain, and Tony had seen something scary in his screen: spaceships that looked like stars from far away...

...and some of them were blown up by the nuke Iron Man had let go.

For a brief moment, Tony saw his icon had flickered from active green to grey, and he can't send his message or receive them in the Avengers' chat box. He thought it was a bug in the game system since his avatar wasn't dead despite the whole ordeal, but when MCU launched the marriage feature half a year later and the in-game couples could go on Space Quests, Tony realised that it wasn't a bug, but the Space Quests was merely in its first stage. And since Iron Man wasn't 'married' in the game, Tony's avatar was sucked back to Earth.

Tony hadn't thought of marrying in MCU for the Space Quests when it's launched since he'd been busy in real life while he squeezed time to play online.

That's exactly five years ago. Five years since the Avengers was first formed, and he began to be a team player rather than a solo player Iron Man started with in the MCU's initial Beta Test seven years ago in his early twenties.

Tony realised that playing MCU is longer than all of his relationships combined, so that's quite a commitment in his part. He had been inactive for a year, but he went back because he missed playing and he remembered Spider-Man and what he'd told him when Tony asked him his motive in playing as a hero in MCU because that time, vigilantes and villain players of MCU became the trending career for rookies in the game rather than the hero career.

Because the moment Tony saw the logo of Stark Industries branded in the metal and he narrowly escaped the shrapnel when a soldier pulled him away as it exploded, his ears were ringing, but Tony recalled words that amazing kid condemned him with:

"When you can do the things that Spider-Man can, but you don't and then, the bad things happen... they happen because of you."

Tony was aware that it's different, it's not the same.

But, at the same time, it is.

He can take the initiative to put SI in a different direction than manufacturing weapons, he have the power to do so, however, Tony turned a blind eye, and then, this bad thing happened. Now, it happened because of him.

In the three months he was kept captive with his own creation in the hands of the people who should not have it in the first place, his anger, guilt, spite and Spider-Man's words echoed in his mind. Enough for Rhodey to find him and rescue him.

And when he got back to America, to New York, Tony determined to absolve himself.

To be better. To _do_ better.

Superheroes may not be real, but heroes are. Rhodey, for one, is a real life hero. His life's hero. Tony would forever owe his life to his best friend.

Also, most people wouldn't count him, but Tony knew that Spider-Man is a real hero. Of his heart, that is. If not partially for him, Tony wouldn't be able to face his sins.

A year after he secluded himself from the media and internet, working on improving Stark Industries to shut down its Weapons Development, sending Obadiah to prison for illegal trading and double dealing with terrorists while attempting murder on his person, appointing Pepper as the new SI's CEO, and working on prosthetics that will help war veterans and those soldiers who got severely injured in Afghanistan during his capture, Tony decided to finally make an appearance.

Of course, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey and Nat helped him, so all of these became possible within almost a year.

And to celebrate, Tony attended Natasha and Pepper's wedding. There, his almost brother known in MCU as Vision, which he couldn't contact before when Tony was in his self-imposed exile, informed him of the certain player in MCU asking about him.

Tony was touched. He only talked twice with Spider-Man— thrice if you counted the time Tony recruited him, but Spider-Man enquired about him, had apparently missed him and bothered to ask why he was gone.

So, that same day, Tony logged in for the first time since January. And like a miracle that he is, Spider-Man sent a message to him first before landing in front of his Iron Man avatar.

They chatted a bit and then, they teamed up on a Hero Quest. It was good and fun teaming up with Spider-Man, so when he logged in the next day, he invited him to a quest again.

For two weeks, Iron Man and Spider-Man have been going on Hero Quests together that Spider-Man became comfortable and invited him to PK Battle with Villain players like the Vulture and that asshole Mysterio, which he's good friends with. Uhh. Okay. That information is not surprising at all.

His Spiderling have the ability to befriend anyone. He's precious like that.

Tony felt comfortable talking and hanging out with Spider-Man. He could be with him without the need to reveal who he really is offline.

A man who wear multiple iron masks. The mask of a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy and Philanthropist that's mostly known by the media and those who consumed them.

So, when Spider-Man got a little emotional and he asked him why after they defeated the in-game villain and let him have at the dropped items, Tony felt he wanted to spit out the sudden lump forming in his throat when Spider-Man told him the person he got emotional about and worried with his friend that they even prayed for his safety.

It's him.

He wanted to crawl inside his holoscreen and reach for Spider-Man and smothered him in a tight embrace.

Tony could understand and appreciate his family and friends doing these for him, but Spider-Man is a complete stranger and he admitted that he didn't really know Tony... and yet, he did just that because he thinks Tony Stark is a man worthy of admiration and effort.

And despite being self-deprecating when he talked about himself, instead of being rude, Spider-Man called him out and he did it with politeness. Then, he proceeded defending him against...him.

It's unbelievable that Tony fondly snorted as Spider-Man informed him of his genius.

What did he do in his past life to deserve and be part of the life of such an amazing and wonderful person?

Tony hadn't even realised he's teary eyed while staring at his holoscreen. He didn't notice Dum-E whirring around, fetching a dirty rag for him. It was too late when he finally did notice...

"I swear I will donate your parts to public schools in New York!" Tony swore, wiping his face off the fresh motor oil and grease from the rag.

Dum-E beeped sadly as Tony put a dunce cap on him, whirring away. Butterfingers nudged Tony and dropped a screwdriver near his foot... like a warning.

Tony glared at Butterfingers.

U picked up the screwdriver, patting Tony on the back... but more like shoving him...

"Fine!" He grumbled and took the dunce cap away from Dum-E, beeping happily while Butterfingers and U joined him.

Tony couldn't help his lips from quirking up at the cuteness of his "children", no matter how exasperating they could be.

Tony sat down on his lab stool and typed his apology, pointing out to Spider-Man his apparent rotten taste for role models.

And since then, Tony became closer with Spider-Man...or it's Iron Man who did, not him- _him_.

But, they got closer, alright. Closer, that Nat insisted to officially add Spider-Man in the New Avengers. Rhodey even went with them on three quests before giving Spider-Man his version of "shovel talk" and being his self-appointed "wingman".

Tony scoffed at that. As if he's innocent and needed one.

And because Spider-Man already knew most of his friends online and his team, Spider-Man thought to introduce him to his friends who called their team Friends of Spider-Man.

There's also the Red Team, which Spider-Man insisted Iron Man became a honorary member of since he refused to be part of it, thinking the Red Team is Spider-Man's team.

(Because as much as possible, he wanted Spider-Man to have his own space he can go to without him.)

After that, sometimes, Iron Man joined in quests with Spider-Man's friends/teams, and other times, Spider-Man would join his in Party Quests when some Avengers are free.

All of these had led to the inevitable. Tony knew himself well and he wouldn't deny to himself that he's falling in love with the kid even though he didn't know him in real life, that's one of the consequences of falling in love with a stranger online.

Tony never used the marriage feature of the game since he began playing MCU, and he didn't plan on using it, or so he thought. Not until knowing Spider-Man.

Besides, doing the Space Quests with a player he's fond of and comfortable with would be great and fun. He found himself looking forward to it.

So, when he sent a marriage proposal to Spider-Man, he thought this will destroy what they currently have now.

Turns out, the kid is full of surprises.

[system bot]: Spider-Man accepted your marriage proposal. Best wishes!

With their engagement, the system gifted them an exclusive skill that couples could use: teleportion. But, only to ones partner.

So, Tony quickly tapped the teleport on his holoscreen and his avatar was brought to Central Park, where Spidey is sitting alone in a park bench.

Iron Man walked towards him.

When Spider-Man saw him approaching, he suddenly stood and met him half-way through.

"Congratulations in your engagement. I'm sure your groom is real fortunate, Spidey." Tony typed to lighten the awkward mood.

And as desired, Spider-Man sent two cry-laughing emojis.

"I'm sure the fortunate one is me." Spider-Man sent. Followed by red and blue heart.

"Sorry, there's no gold heart." Spider-Man cheekily added with a wink emoticon.

"Uh, there is? I believe it's in your chest." Tony can't believe this words came from him, so he buried his hand on his face.

Spider-Man sent an emoji looking up as if it's rolling its eyes, "Mr. Iron Man, sir, that's sweet, but also cheesy! I can't believe I'm marrying you."

Tony felt his heart stuttered at his Spider Darling's words, if he looked in the mirror right now, he would see he's blushing.

"Me, too. But, please save the "sir" in the bedroom, Earth Angel." ... so he reverted back to Playboy Tony.

Peter almost combusted as he choked at nothing after reading Iron Man's response. After the Wedding Ceremony in MCU, the newly-weds are encouraged to spend the honeymoon period locked for six hours in the bedroom of one of the players house to increase their Intimacy Points, so their teamwork and combo attacks will be more effective. Plus, it will help to unlock more couple skills.

Those who married just for space quests found the honeymoon period twisted, but the ones who married because they were already in a relationship in real life, those couples spiced things up in their chat box.

Peter knew about this because he walked in on Ned doing it with Betty, accidentally.

That's why, Peter felt a little anxious of the honeymoon period.

"So, do we have to go to Priest Lee now?" Peter sent instead of flirting back because he didn't have that kind of courage yet.

The marriage officiator in MCU is an NPC who resembled President Lee, the owner of Marvel Gaming Studio. That's why most players of MCU called the NPC: Priest Lee. But, sometimes, Priest Lee have side jobs, appearing in various quest as Old Lee and Delivery Guy Lee, to name the few.

"What for?" Iron Man asked.

"To get a notarization." Peter pointed out.

Tony scoffed and typed, "Iron Man will not have a simple notarized wedding."

"How about getting married in two days? I have to prepare some stuff and invite key players from my guild." He amended. "Are you going to invite the players you knew in your guild?"

Peter bit his lips. Two days from now? Isn't that his interview for his internship?

"There are few players in Midtown I would like to invite, but, beside the F.O.S. and the Red Team, that's just it." He informed Iron Man, "Also, I have interview two days from now, but that's during the day, so I'm free in the evening. You?"

"Interview?" Tony asked, curiously.

"For my internship. If I get accepted, it will carry half the load of my coursework." He explained to Iron Man. "Plus, applying to a job will be easier after I graduated."

"Oh. I'm free in the evening, too. So, that's it. We're getting married in two days."

Tony couldn't stop the grin forming on his lips, and it grew wider when Spider-Man sent a kiss emoji and a red heart.

"I'm getting married." Tony whispered out loud and laughed in his palm at the joyful feeling coursing through his body.

*

The first person who knew about Iron Man and Spider-Man's nuptial in MCU is Ned— and that's because Peter went on him and gushed in his excitement when Ned came back from his afternoon class.

Peter promptly informed him that Iron Man proposed and they're going to get married (in the game, Peter emphasised) and Ned is invited as his Best Man.

Ned felt so honoured, he's in tears.

When Ned told MJ about Peter, or Spider-Man's upcoming marriage, she only said,

"Fucking finally! Now, can I go back to my book?" She said, so Ned scurried away.

The next person was James Rhodes and that's because Tony Stark called him in the middle of the day and simply dropped that he's getting married to Spider-Man.

Not that he's surprised, Rhodes had seen it coming from miles away. But still, it was kind of shocking because Tony Stark who swore in his thousand year bachelor plan back in college... fell in love. To a stranger online.

Okay. Spider-Man is a good kid. But, he's still a stranger. They don't know anything about him except he's younger and still in college.

Exceptionally smart too, if what Tony had told Rhodes was true.

And this, this is the kind of danger Rhodes tried to protect Tony from since he met thefresh from Boarding School, sarcastic and skinny fifteen years old kid.

Rhodes was tempted to ask for FRIDAY's assistance to find any information about Spider-Man, but it would be a breach of trust between him and Tony and the kid.

Rhodes just hoped that Spider-Man won't hurt Tony if he learned who's behind Iron Man.

After the Best Men were informed, their friends followed next. Pepper was a bit sceptical about Spider-Man at first, but apparently, when Tony first brought him, Natasha did her own research two years ago and gave Spider-Man an approval.

The only thing Natasha said to describe Spider-Man's real life identity is: "he's a personified puppy", which confused him, but also, Rhodes could see it.

Since Natasha approved, the others had shrugged it off. But, the most unhappy of Tony's decision to get married online to a stranger was... Happy.

It's just a game... but they really take MCU seriously. It's a world, where they could be who they wanted.

A respite in their hectic life.

Rhodes knew that this is important to his best friend. He also spent real money to pay for a lavish reception in MCU's Eiffel Tower after the much "Grander Wedding Ceremony" at the top of MCU's version of his best friend's tower, where the guests could eat and drink, which will boost their Willpower Points, Health Points and Blood Points for a day.

The money Tony spent was just peanuts for him, but Rhodes couldn't stop thinking about Tony Stark's wedding if he's like this already with Iron Man's wedding.

"Iron Man needs a Grand Wedding and it'll be grander than Strange's wedding." Tony smugly reasoned to him.

Rhodes' palm almost got acquainted with his face when he heard Tony say that. He just shook his head and sighed in resigned exasperation.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Betty teased Peter that Iron Man is probably a perverted old man in real life. MJ also added her penny and said that Iron Man reeked of the 5% and have a Capitalist vibe in him. Blessed Miles, the romantic and kind guy that he was, said that Iron Man is probably a nice person. Ned just swore that Iron Man can be Tony Stark, wouldn't that be awesome?

Peter just shook his head as he prepared for his interview at Stark Industries for his internship. Tony Stark playing MCU is just too good to be true...

The morning before his interview, Iron Man sent a sweet message to their private chat box, which he downloaded to his phone.

[Private] (Iron Man): Good luck at your job interview, Spiderling! 😘🕷❤️💙

[Private] (Spider-Man): Thank you! Have a nice day, Mr. Iron Man! ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

Peter blushed and bit his lips to stop from smiling like an idiot, locking his phone and psyching himself. He needed to focus if he wanted to pass the interview. Peter took a deep breath and smoothed down his suit, double checking his curriculum vitae and portfolio.

When his name got called, he stood right away and went inside. The interview was swift and Peter hoped he will get in as he stood in front of one of the eight elevators on the floor and pushed the down button, waiting for it to open. When it did, there's a beautiful red-haired woman with severe look on her face. She looked familiar, but Peter can't remember where he saw her.

Her perfect eyebrow arched at seeing him and Peter scrambled to get in, awkwardly pressing the button that would bring him down the lobby, hopefully alive.

"Are you one of the new hires?" She asked after a long stifling silence, in Peter's part.

"No, Ma'am." Peter squeaked a reply. He's not sure, but he felt like this woman could kill him a thousand of ways. She got that same vibe like MJ's. "I'm hopeful, though."

"Oh?" She prompted as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

Peter felt himself sweating while nodding, "Yes, Ma'am. I applied for an internship."

She hummed and smiled at him. Peter felt he could breath again and there's a 'ding', the elevator door opening.

She stepped out of the elevator and then, she turned her head and told him,

"See you around, kid."

Peter frowned a bit, bemused. But still, he beamed at her, "Have a nice day, Ma'am!"

Then, the door slid close and brought him down the lobby. SI employees are friendly, who knew? That's comforting, he thought, smiling.

Peter opened his phone and tapped the MCU Social App to message Iron Man.

[Private] (Spider-Man): Hey, Mr. Iron Man, I'm done with my interview and would go underground for subway trip back home, but I'll see you online later.

[Private (Spider-Man): Can't wait for our Space Quests together!! (ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶

[Private] (Iron Man): Cute. 🥰

[Private] (Iron Man): Take care, Cucciolo. See you soon.

Peter grinned at the screen of his phone before locking and putting it in his pocket.

When Peter got back to his dorm room, he hanged his suit, took a shower and put on his comfortable clothes. After he checked the time, Peter opened his laptop and he logged in MCU.

Once the game loaded, Peter saw that his husband-to-be is online, so he teleported to his side and Iron Man instantly noticed him.

"There's my groom!" Iron Man greeted as he walked towards Peter's avatar. "Hi, my sweet Spiderling. Got home safe?"

"I'm home, Mr. Iron Man." Peter typed and sent heart eyes emoji to him.

"That's good. Welcome home, dear."

Peter hugged his pillow close to his chest, his toes curling up. Will his heart survive the night?

[Private] (Iron Man): Check your item box, Cucciolo.

Peter straightened up and he typed,

[Private] (Spider-Man): What is it?

[Private] (Iron Man): Betrothal gift. I made it for you.

Peter slightly blushed, his eyes widening and brows rising in his forehead a bit. He is feeling another déjà vu.

[Private] (Spider-Man): You don't have to. Really. =_=

[Private] (Iron Man): 🙄🙄🙄

[Private] (Iron Man): Please just accept it. It's yours and it will be useful for our trip in space.

[Private] (Iron Man): Besides, it's a lot late, and I'm sorry about that. But, for what its worth, this is "next time".

Peter inhaled sharply, "Next time..."

Did he mean that thing they're going to do before he ghosted him?

Peter gulped. He opened his item box and saw a different suit. He clicked on the item and reviewed it.

[Category] Full Body, Armor Suit

[Name] (Iron Spider) Mark I

[Gear Class] Rare

[Level Requirement] 80+

[Stats]

+23% Intuitive Skill(s)

+22% Resistance

+18% Increase Attack(s)

+15% Support Skill(s)

+12% Recovery

[Durability] 250/500 <Upgrade Gear>

[Career] Vigilante Hero/Superhero

[Creator] Iron Man

After seeing the name of the gear, Peter blushed from head to toe. He searched through his Item Box and found what he was looking for. He accepted Iron Man's gift before sending a rare Rank-S metal called Vibranium that Peter received as reward from a Solo Quest.

[Private] (Spider-Man): If that's the case, then, check your gift box too.

Tony raised a brow in interest and looked at his Gift Box. His eyebrows rose further when he saw what Spider-Man gifted him.

[Private] (Iron Man): You have vibranium?!

[Private] (Spider-Man): Uhh. Yeah? It's the reward for completing the side missions in a Solo Quest in Africa.

[Private] (Spider-Man): Do you like it? It's your betrothal gift from me to you.

[Private] (Iron Man): I want to tell you to marry me, but that's what we're going to do in an hour, but still.

[Private] (Iron Man): Marry me, Tesoro.

Peter's blush reddened more and more. His hands were trembling a bit when he teased Iron Man.

[Private] (Spider-Man): Whoa! I should've given that to you when I got it if that's the kind of reaction you're giving me.

Peter had to fan himself with his textbook because of Iron Man's response.

[Private] (Iron Man): You're right, Miele. You should've given it to me back then, and by now we would've been questing out there.

[Private] (Spider-Man): But, we're going there after our wedding, so I'm still glad that we took our time.

Peter flinched at his forwardness while Tony inhaled sharply, his heart beating loudly in his ears.

[Private] (Spider-Man): Space Questing is not a laughing matter.

Tony deflated a little, but he still typed,

[Private] (Iron Man): Uh-huh, and so did marriage. Yet, here we are.

He waited for Spider-Man's acceptance of the shift in their friendship. Like always, he didn't disappoint.

[Private] (Spider-Man): Yes, here we are.

Then, Peter swallowed his nerves and sent a red heart.

Iron Man sent a heart back.

Tony and Peter smiled as they both stared at their respective screens, contentedly.

*

At exactly eight o'clock in the evening, the teammates, friends and the few important players in their respective guilds gathered to attend the nuptials of Iron-Spider.

Most players who married in MCU will just go to the nearest church or city hall to get their "wedding certificate" from Priest Lee, which the couples could save for printing; a free memorabilia of sort from the game company.

However, if the players have money, they can rent a place of their choosing to have the wedding ceremony there.

And that's what Iron Man did. He have the money, so he bothered to spend it, renting MCU's STARK Tower (or the top of it since the building itself isn't accessible) for the wedding ceremony and the Eiffel Tower for the reception.

Peter felt that he should do something for Spider-Man's sake. But, Iron Man... when Peter mentioned to him about contributing to the wedding...

[Private] (Iron Man): You, appearing in our wedding is enough contribution.

Peter, who have the dorm all for himself because Ned was spending quality time with Betty (but they both promised to be there for Spider-Man's wedding), almost did a spit take as he was drinking water.

Peter didn't know whether to cry or blush, so he just vowed that Spider-Man will be the best husband there is for Iron Man.

So, there, Iron Man and Spider-Man at the top of the highest place in New York City, standing side by side in a red carpet while pink tulips petals lightly fell from the skies, like pink snowflakes and cherry blossoms. Their teammates and friends were behind them to witness their matrimony.

Of course, Peter tapped the printscreen key on his keyboard to save the moment he will always treasure in his life. Maybe later, he will set this saved picture beside the ones he had taken, like: the first time Iron Man appeared in front of him during the "Civil War", when Peter had seen him again standing in the same tower they're tying the knot in, and their "just because" moments during quests, to compare and admire.

Because for Peter, every moment with Iron Man is worth saving in his memory.

Despite the grand affair of Iron Man and Spider-Man's Wedding Ceremony, it was actually a private event.

And because Iron Man and Spider-Man are both in World Hero Rankings, once they exchanged their "I do(s)" in MCU's STARK Tower, the system bot announced their union in the World Channel, which promptly exploded.

[system bot]: Top 05 Hero Player Iron Man of SHIELD and Top 21 Hero Player Spider-Man of Midtown made a binding promise to love and cherish one another, and even in death they will never part.

[World] (Anti-Venom): Spidey is from our guild...??? Okay. Since when? Why didn't we know this? And he's married now?!!

[World] (Prom Queen): Spidey </3 T__T

[World] (Sall-E): @Anti-Venom, he wasn't active in the chat like the rest of us do, but he's there. He even went on few quests w/ @GITC and @Boss Lady.

[World] (Anti-Venom): @Sall-E those two losers went to quests with Spidey? How?!

[World] (Boss Lady): @Anti-Venom, don't think I don't know it's you, Eugine.

[World] (SailTheMoons): This is familiar... Hi! @Boss Lady! PM PM PM

[World] (Mysterio): Iron Man married that sunshine? @Vulture @Green Goblin who gave him the shovel talk? @Dr. Octopus @Sandman @Lizard Man

[World] (Deadpool): Aww! Daddy Iron Man finally made an honest man outta Spidey.

[World] (Daredevil): @Deadpool don't say such misleading words. And will you stop flirting and leering at the Captain? Winter Solider doesn't like it. (This is why I'm not bringing you with me.)

[World] (Winter Soldier): Damn straight, I don't! @Daredevil @Deadpool

[World] (JJones): Is this true? @Daredevil @Deadpool If it is, why am I not invited??? Explain @Spider-Man

[World] (Deadpool): @JJones, check your invites, love. No wonder, I'm not looking at your beauty.

[World] (Iron Lad): They're not married? I thought they already were...?

[World] (Hobgoblin): @Iron Lad Honestly, same.

[World] (Iron Lad): @Hobgoblin darlin', not gonna blow up a building today?

[World] (Hobgoblin): Fuck you, @Iron Lad.

[World] (Iron Lad): @Hobgoblin gladly! ;)

[World] (Princess Panther): How many times do we have to remind you @Iron Lad to stop flirting with villains?

[World] (Hobgoblin): @Princess Panther, wow. Are you emulating a member of the Capulet?

[World] (Iron Lad): @Princess Panther @Hobgoblin so should I say "deny thy father, deny thy name" now? Romeo?

[World] (Princess Panther): [system bot redacted a message]

[system bot]: ID Princess Panther received a first warning. Click for more: <terms and regulations in the public channel>

[World] (Hobgoblin): Lol

[World] (Iron Heart): He was dropped in his infancy years, @Princess Panther.

[World] (Spider-Girl): So, do you "Iron-People" go on quests, too? @Iron Lad @Iron Heart

[World] (Iron Heart): @Spider-Girl there's another one of you?

[World] (Spider-Smile): Actually, there's three of us @Iron Heart. (:

[World] (Iron Lad): @Spider-Smile fuck there's three of you?!

[World] (Boss Lady): Did I authorize this? @Spider-Smile @Spider-Girl

[World] (Spider-Smile): Oh shit!

[World] (Spider-Girl): Oh shit!

[World] (Princess Panther): Nice! @Boss Lady wanna go team up on Hero Quest?

[World] (Boss Lady): Is this the Avengers' go-to pick up line? @Princess Panther "wanna go team up on Hero Quest"?

[World] (Boss Lady): Because this is what both the newlywed said before all of these happened.

[World] (Princess Panther): No???? You're cool, @Boss Lady, but if you wanna date, then let's do that too.

[World] (Boss Lady): Why not? @Princess Panther sure, let's.

[World] (GITC): Oh shit!

[World] (Iron Lad): Oh shit!

[World] (YouKilledMyFather): The heroes in the World Ranking suddenly became active here. Thanks Iron Man, Spider-Man

[World] (PrepareToDie): OMG!! IronSpider finally got married!!! ❤️❤️

[World] (DinnerPlate): Spider-Man is taken and he took Iron Man with him. T.T

[World] (RowYourBoat): Wow. I'm surprise.

They've been teaming up and helping my party fighting the in-game final bosses in Hero Quests for almost a year, people! It's about time. 👏🏻

[World] (NoticeMePaisen): I have a link to a compilation video of IronSpider's flirting during quests. PM if interested.

[World] (Dr. Strange): Iron Man? More like Petty Man. Getting married on the top of "STARK Tower" is so tacky even for him.

[World] (God of Mischief): @Dr. Strange, it's also Spidey's wedding so shush! I like that kid even though he could do better.

[World] (Scarlet Witch): Congratulations, you two!!! Let's make a party in space!!

[World] (Vision): ^what she said.

[World] (Quicksilver): ☝🏻*whipping sound*

[World] (Miss America): I'm present in the wedding and they're sickeningly sweet.

[World] (Hawkeye 2.0): @Miss America, true.

[World] (Hawkeye): So, did Iron Man really spend real money in this wedding? Or am I just going to find that out on my own?

[World] (YerAWizardLarry): OMG! So, Iron Man & Spidey is in Paris? And Iron Man is renting MCU's STARK Tower and the Eiffel Tower??! Okay. Wow! He's rich. Spidey is a lucky guy.

[World] (WingGuardianLeviO): Iron Daddy Lmao.

[World] (YerAWizardLarry): Iron Daddy. F

[World] (War Machine): Iron Daddy 😂😂

[World] (Black Widow): RT

[World] (Rescue): Oh, what the hell. RT

[World] (Captain America): RT

[World] (Vision): RT

[World] (GITC): Will that make Spidey his sugar baby? Spider Baby? 🤔

[World] (Spider-Girl): I have a screenshot of Iron Man calling Spidey "Spider Baby".

[World] (Spider-Girl): img.url/12345/imsb

[World] (Falcon): ^this is straight up killing me. Lmao

[World] (Winter Soldier): same @Falcon

[World] (Deadpool): Called it! 🦄🦄

As the World Channel exploded at Spider-Girl's provided screenshot, said players in MCU Paris at the wedding reception were also introducing the new members of the Avengers to each other while interacting with Spider-Man's friends.

"To prevent another conflict between Cap and I, the Young Avengers were created." Iron Man explained, his intercom opened just for Spider-Man. "Apparently, it would make us act responsible in front of them."

"Nice," Peter awkwardly said while holding his headset's mic close to his lips, ignoring the explosion in the World Channel.

"Mr. Iron Man, I'm going to AFK."

Peter said after a while before he added hurriedly, "But, I'll still be online and will bring my headset with me. I'm going to make dinner."

Tony cleared his throat,

"That's okay. I'll teleport us to complete the honeymoon period. So, what are you cooking, Cucciolo?"

Peter shivered at the smooth Italian he'd heard from Iron Man's lips. The effect is ten times more intense than reading the sweet pet name on his screen.

"Not cooking, just heating up a canned tomato soup and making grilled cheese."

Peter giggled sheepishly as he opened the can with the can opener. "Anyway, I surfed through the forums and found that there's a most difficult quest in a Planet Titan that turned players to ashes when they lose to the in-game villain called Mad Titan,"

"You looked in the forums?" Tony lifted an eyebrow while he teleported Spider-Man and his avatar back to MCU New York, to his house, so they could complete the six hours honeymoon, leaving their guests in MCU Paris earlier than expected.

Their friends wouldn't be able to chat with them in this period, which left them both talking to each other.

"Yeah. There's a party who mostly went on quests in space called Guardians of the Galaxy, they were able to team up in space because they have three sets of couple. They posted in the forums that they still couldn't defeat the Mad Titan."

Tony's finger flew in his holotable as he worked on an SI project. It's nice to talk with Spider-Man in person and hearing him speaking while Tony do his thing.

Like, Spider-Man is with him in his lab.

"Do you want to go on that quest?" Tony absentmindedly asked Spider-Man, still listening while multitasking.

"Not sure, but it'll be cool. I think."

The newlyweds chatted a bit more while doing their thing.

Peter knew that since he's not dating Iron Man in real life, they didn't have to do the cybernaughty. Besides, Tony is now deep in a car engine while Peter is working on a paper earlier than its due date because he could play MCU once he finished all of his papers and assignments.

So, the honeymoon period was spent with both of them getting to know each other, discussing favorites and dislikes: movies they watched because Spider-Man's most effective battle strategy came from movie references, music they love to listen in to while doing their thing, the food they both love to eat, their hobbies beside playing MCU, and whether the other is cat person or dog person.

They both found out that they're almost similar in their likes and dislikes, which delighted Tony since he found out that Spider-Man repaired and assembled his own appliances and gadgets for fun.

What they didn't inform each other were their telling personal information like the obvious: name, birthday or school/work place.

But, they revealed their age to each other. Tony learned Spider-Man will turn twenty-one next year while Peter heard from Iron Man's mouth that he's thirty-three years old this year.

Peter wanted to yell "vindicateeed" to his friends. Iron Man is older, but not that old like they'd teased him about. Sometimes, his friends could be a-holes.

And this is how Ned found Peter when he got home: conversing with Iron Man while he's working on his paper, half bitten and cold grilled cheese sandwich on the plate beside his laptop, notes and books spread out on the two-person dining table in their dorm room.


End file.
